Snow Days
by honestlydarkprincess
Summary: Time for a Stilinkski-Hale family snow day! Cookies, naps, forts, and endless fluff! Third installment of the Stilinski-Hale family fluff series.


**Heeey, everyone!**

 **So it's been a long time since I updated this series. I've been sitting on a bunch of ideas for it but I just haven't had the inspiration nor the time to write it- until now! I am officially on winter break!**

 **We got quite a bit of snow last Sunday night, so on Monday my own family had a family snow day. We didn't do as much as the Stilinski-Hale family but it was still a great day.**

 **Also! I know literally nothing about babies and young children, so anything regarding that in this fic is most likely inaccurate. Oh, well! I tried xD**

 **I hope you enjoy this little family fic!**

* * *

"Babe, do you think we should keep the kids home today?"

Derek grunted in reply, not looking up from where he was standing in the kitchen, tiredly waiting for the coffee maker to finish so he could drink the heavenly, energy-giving liquid that was coffee.

"I mean, we can if you want but why should we—" Derek cut himself off as he finally looked towards Stiles and saw what his husband saw.

Stiles was standing in front of the big window in their living room, a blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Outside, snow was falling at a fast rate. There was already a thick blanket of snow covering the neighbourhood and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"Oh shit, yes, let's keep them home. I don't want to drive through that," Derek replied, coming to stand beside his husband. They stood there together in comfortable silence, just watching the snow fall.

"I'll go call the school," Derek said, breaking the silence.

"Good idea. You have the day off and I'll go call my boss. I'm sure she'll understand," Stiles replied, a childish gleam in his eyes at the prospect of an old fashion family snow day.

"Wait! You go call the school and your boss, I'm going to run to the store quickly. As much as I don't want to drive in this, if we get snowed in I want us to be prepared," Derek explained, and Stiles nodded in agreement, making his way over to the phone.

Derek went upstairs and came down a few minutes later dressed in layers of warm clothing; he grabbed his car keys, wallet, and phone and made his way towards the door.

"I'll see you in a bit!"

Stiles glanced up from where he was scrolling through his phone contacts and awwed at the adorable image his husband made, all wrapped up in snow clothes.

"You look so cute!" Stiles cooed, putting his phone down for a minute when Derek turned around to face him, rolling his eyes and ignoring the blush that raised to his cheeks. Even after all the years they had been married, Stiles could still make him feel flustered with a few words.

"Shut up," Derek pouted, making Stiles walk over to him and kiss him. Derek didn't hesitate to kiss back; smiling when Stiles' hands reached up to tangle in his beard as he deepened the kiss.

Derek nipped Stiles' lip as he pulled back, grinning at the pout Stiles gave him.

"As much as I want to continue this, I should get going before it's too late," Derek whispered, leaning in to give Stiles one last kiss.  
"Urgh, fine," Stiles mumbled, "Drive safely, okay?"

"Always," Derek nodded, nuzzling his husband's cheek once before opening the door and trudging into the cold.

Stiles sighed, he was a bit worried about Derek going out in the snow, it was coming down really hard and Stiles was worried his husband would get stuck. He comforted himself with the knowledge that this was Derek, and he wouldn't let a little bit of snow get in the way of getting back to his family. Okay, a lot of snow. But still.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Stiles went back to what he had been doing. He quickly called the school to tell them the girls wouldn't be in today and was told that he didn't have to worry, the school had actually decided to close because of the snow, so they wouldn't be missing anything.

With that out of the way, Stiles called his boss. Just as he'd thought, she was very understanding and actually gave him the whole weekend off, saying that he'd done good with his latest project and deserved the time off.

Stiles thanked her and hung up, a huge smile on his face.

Oh, this was going to be a good day.

* * *

Stiles was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal when Derek tumbled back in, bags of groceries in his hands.

"Hey, baby. How was the store?" Stiles asked, quickly putting this bowl in the sink and going to grab some of the bags from his husband's hands.

"Cold as fuck," Derek grumbled, "But at least it was too early to be too busy. The drive wasn't bad on the way there but it's coming down even harder now, so the ride back wasn't fun."

"Shit, that's not good. I'm glad you went when you did," Stiles said, pouring Derek a cup of fresh coffee he'd finished making a few minutes before the man got home. He pressed the mug into his husband's waiting hands and got an appreciative kiss in return.

"So, what should we do today?" Stiles asked, putting the groceries away as Derek warmed up and drank his coffee.

"Have the kids woken up yet? Because if not, we could always go back to bed for a couple hours," Derek answered, "You know they're going to want to play in the snow later, so we might as well get as much rest as we can."

"Ooh that's a good idea," Stiles grinned, putting the last few groceries away and moving towards Derek. Instead of taking a seat on one of the open chairs, Stiles seated himself on Derek's lap, smiling when Derek's arm, that wasn't holding his coffee, immediately wrapped around him.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something else when the sound of pattering feet caught his attention.

"Daddy! Papa! We slept in! We're going to be so late!" Luna screeched, running into their line of sight, haphazardly dressed and dragging her sleepy sister behind her. "You're going to be late for work and oh no, Sammy's still sleeping!"

"Shhh, calm down, sweetheart!" Stiles soothed, getting off Derek's lap and going to calm his frantic daughter. "Look outside; it'll explain everything."

Luna and Selene both looked confused. They looked at each other, shrugged, and ran over to the same window Derek had found Stiles staring out earlier that morning.

The twins gasped, looking out in awe at the snow that blanketed the neighbourhood.

"SNOW DAY!" They squealed in unison, giggling happily.

Derek grinned at seeing his daughters so happy. His grin softened into a loving smile when he looked at Stiles and saw the same childish glee in his eyes. He loved how little things like snow days could make his husband so happy.

"Okay, so what do we want to do on this fine snow day, hmm?" Stiles asked, dramatically, sweeping Selene into his arms; Luna was already happily tucked in Derek's arms.

The sudden wailing of a baby cut everyone off.

"Sammy's awake!" Luna squealed.

"Here, you take Selene and I'll go get the baby," Stiles said, handing the girl over to Derek before taking the stairs two at a time in a hurry to sooth the crying infant.

"Alright, girls, what do you want for breakfast?" Derek asked, setting the twins down and guiding them to their seats at the table.

"Pancakes!" They said in unison. Derek rolled his eyes while the girls giggled, because of course they wanted pancakes. Derek swore that if they could, they'd live off pancakes.

He set to work getting out all the ingredients he would need for his famous chocolate chip banana pancakes. He worked quietly, listening to his daughters' chatter away but not really paying attention.

Derek looked up when he heard Stiles coming back down the stairs, this time holding an awake but quiet baby in a little fox onesie.

"Morning, Sammy!" The girls chorused, laughing when the baby gurgled and waved back.

"Someone wants to say good morning to his Daddy," Stiles mock-whispered, carefully moving the baby into Derek's arms and taking over the pancakes.

"Hey, buddy," Derek whispered, nuzzling the baby's cheek. Sam shrieked happily at the ticklish feeling he got from Derek's beard.

Derek slowly bounced the baby as he watched Stiles expertly make the rest of the pancakes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"After breakfast, can we go outside and play in the snow?"

"Sure, hunny. You'll have to wear all your snow clothes, though," Derek replied, chuckling quietly when that made the girls sigh.

"But Daddy! It's not even that cold outside! Plus, the big snowsuits make it difficult to walk around!" Luna protested with an ease and confidence that made Derek, not for the first time, think she was going to grow up to become a lawyer. She just loved to argue.

"Lu, if you're going to go outside and play in the snow, you have to wear your snowsuit. That's the deal," Derek said, firmly.

"Ugh, fine!" Luna pouted, before lighting up as Stiles placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Thanks, Papa!" She exclaimed, and, with a grace that could only come from Stiles, started shoveling pancakes into her mouth at a concerning speed.

"Make sure you don't choke," Selene said, concern in her voice as she watched her twin wolf down her food. She cut up her own pancakes into small bites and ate slowly.

"Don't worry, Selly, I'll be fine!" Luna replied, only pausing in eating for a second to get the words out.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Lu," Stiles reprimanded, setting down plates for him and Derek.

And then started wolfing down his food at the same speed as his daughter.

Derek and Selene just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

The family ate in comfortable silence. When Stiles was done his breakfast, which didn't take long, he took Sammy from Derek's arms and got his bottle.

With his arms free, Derek was able to dig into his own pancakes.

"So, I guess our extra sleep plan isn't going to happen now that everyone is awake, so what shall we do instead?" Stiles asked, cradling Sam in his right arm as he fed him with his left.

"Well, the girls said they wanted to go outside and play in the snow. We can't take Sammy outside, so one of us will have to stay in inside with him," Derek mused, rubbing his hand over his jaw as he thought.

"I can stay," Stiles offered, "I could make some cookies or something while you guys are outside."

"COOKIES!" Luna squealed, "Can you make the ones with smarties, please, Papa?"

Stiles laughed, "If we have smarties, then sure."

"YES!" Luna crowed, pumping her fist into the air.

"Okay, so everybody knows what they're doing?" Stiles asked, looking around the table.

"Yes! Daddy is coming with us to play in the snow and you're going to make cookies and stay with Sammy!" Selene confirmed, nodding her head in childish pride for having remembered.

Derek smiled and ruffled her hair, laughing as she protested and started to fix her hair.

"Alright, girls, let's help Papa clear the breakfast dishes and then we can get ready to go outside in the snow!" Derek said, smirking when the girls immediately took their dishes to the sink. When they were done, Luna grabbed Selene's hand and they raced off towards the garage to get their snow clothes, all the while giggling.

"Have fun, girls!" Stiles called after them, rolling his eyes when he didn't get a response.

"Have fun, baby," Stiles said to Derek, kissing him lightly.

"Thanks, you too," Derek replied, pressing a kiss to Sammy's forehead and then to Stiles'. With one last kiss to Stiles' lips, he followed his daughters to the garage, although, at a much slower pace.

Stiles looked down at Sammy, "Guess it's just us, buddy!"

"Or just me…" Stiles said, realizing that Sammy was asleep.

He went upstairs and tucked the baby back into his crib, making sure he was warm and comfortable. He switched on the baby monitor and took the other one with him.

Before he went downstairs, he went into his and Derek's bedroom and rooted around for some comfy clothes. Finally, he found one of Derek's old shirts that had been beaten to perfection by their dryer and a pair of sweatpants.

He changed quickly and went back downstairs, setting the baby monitor on the counter. He reached into the cupboard full of cookbooks and pulled out his favourite.

It had been his Mom's and it was filled with recipes that always made him feel so at home. Selecting the recipe for his mom's famous chocolate chip cookies and the cookies with smarties recipe that Luna wanted, he put the cookbook to the side and set to work collecting the ingredients he would need.

* * *

Two hours later, the kitchen was a mess and there were pans of cookies everywhere. The kitchen smelt amazing; the scent of freshly baked cookies giving Stiles a homey feeling that reminded him of his mom.

"We're back!"

Stiles looked up when he heard Luna's exclamation, "Hey, baby, did you have fun?"

"YES!" She squealed, shaking her hair and laughing as snow fell from her hair and onto the floor. "It was so much fun. Daddy helped us build a snowman!"

"He did? That's great! I'm sure it turned out great, sweetie," Stiles grinned, heart glowing at the picture of absolute glee on his daughter's face.

"Wait, Lu, where are Selene and Daddy?" Stiles asked, coming over to help Luna out of her snow clothes.

"Selene fell in the snow and got all wet, so Daddy's running her a bath," Luna replied, eyeing the cookies hungrily.

"Ah, I see," Stiles said, handing her a cookie that he had made especially for her, as he had put extra smarties in it, "I've been there."

"You've fallen in the snow, Papa?" Luna asked, absentmindedly, munching happily on her cookie.

"I'm sure everyone has, baby. But there was this one time that was particularly memorable," Stiles began, scooping his daughter up and settling down on the couch with her before he continued, "It was with your Uncle Scott…."

When Derek came downstairs, carrying a now-dry Selene, it was to the picture of Stiles and Luna sitting on the couch, tearing up from laughing so much.

"…..and then we just kept falling, and when they found us, we were soaking wet and had snow everywhere," Stiles finished, smiling as Luna just kept laughing.

"Sounds like we're missing out on a good story," Derek said, setting Selene down when she started squirming. Luna jumped off Stiles' lap and grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her towards the kitchen while mumbling about cookies.

Stiles and Derek watched them go for a moment before Derek flopped down beside Stiles and threw his arm around him; tugging him in for a quick kiss.

"Hey," Derek whispered.

"Hey, yourself," Stiles whispered back, snuggling into the warm, strong form of his husband.

"How was baking?" Derek asked, taking the hand that wasn't around Stiles and interlocking it with Stiles' fingers.

"It was good," Stiles said, "I made the chocolate chip ones you love so much."

"Thanks, babe," Derek murmured, "Is the baby napping?"

"Yeah, he woke up about an hour ago for a little while but fell asleep pretty quickly. He's been really sleepy today," Stiles noted, closing his eyes when Derek grazed his fingers lightly over Stiles' neck in the way he knew Stiles loved.

"That's good," Derek said, "I could go for a nap myself, to be honest."

"Same," Stiles groaned, "The snow is making me sleepy."

Derek was about to say something else when the twins wandered back in, looking pretty sleepy themselves.

"You girls tired?" Derek wondered, hoping the answer was yes.

"Yes," Selene sighed, "I don't want to miss the snow but I wanna take a nap."

"I'm sure the snow will still be there when you wake up, baby," Stiles comforted, "Why don't we all take a nap, it seems like everyone needs one."

"Can we sleep with you and Daddy?" Luna asked, rubbing her eye with the hand that wasn't holding on to Selene.

"Of course, pup," Derek replied, getting off the couch and scooping the girls up. He took their sleepy, giggling forms upstairs while Stiles went into the kitchen to make sure everything was turned off.

Once he was satisfied that he wasn't going to accidentally burn the house down by forgetting something, Stiles made his way upstairs and into his and Derek's bedroom.

When he got there, he stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame. Derek was trying to wrestle sleepy five-year-olds into some comfy pajamas and it was adorable.

Derek finally got them dressed and arranged them in a comfortable position in the middle of the bed. It only took them seconds to fall asleep. Derek caught sight of Stiles and grinned, as he moved off the bed and towards the closet, about to go look for some comfy pajamas of his own.

Stiles walked up behind Derek and pressed a short kiss to his shoulder before moving around him towards the bathroom. When he came out, he saw Derek fast asleep on the bed, curled protectively around Selene. Selene's back was towards Derek and she was curled against Luna's front.

Stiles carefully tiptoed out of the room and towards the nursery. He checked on Sammy, who was still sleeping peacefully, and made sure the baby monitor was on.

He walked back to his room and climbed into bed, making himself comfortable curled around Luna.

In what seemed to be a pattern for the Stilinski-Hale family today, Stiles fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

Stiles stirred when he heard the baby crying but fell back asleep when Derek waved him off and got out of bed.

Derek walked into the baby's room and gathered the crying infant in his arms.

"Hey, baby," He cooed, "Why're you crying?"

He rocked Sammy, gently, humming a soft lullaby that his Mom used to sing him when he was young. The baby quieted as soon as he was close to Derek's body. Derek pressed a loving kiss to his son's forehead and decided to take him back to his and Stiles' bedroom.

He grabbed Sammy's blanket and wrapped him in it, then carried him to the room.

Since he couldn't go back to sleep if he was going to be holding the baby, he grabbed a book and settled back into bed, sitting upright with Sammy settled on his chest.

They stayed like that for an hour or so, Derek reading and Sammy sleeping. Anytime Sammy started to fuss, Derek would gently pat his back and the infant would settle.

He was immersed in his book when he heard Stiles start to stir again.

"Hey," Stiles whispered, making Derek look up from his book and smile at his husband.

"Hey, baby. Sleep well?" Derek whispered back, not wanting to wake the girls or the baby.

"Yeah, it was definitely a much-needed sleep," Stiles replied, carefully sitting up. Even though he was very careful, his movements still woke up Luna.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"How'd you sleep, sweetie?" Stiles asked, running his fingers through her messy hair. Sleepily, she turned towards Stiles and curled into his chest, nuzzling his neck.

"It was good," She mumbled, sighing happily when Stiles wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"What should we do when Sel wakes up?" Derek asked, softly.

"Can we build a fort?" Luna asked, looking up from Stiles' chest.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Stiles agreed.

"Yay!" Luna cheered, her voice rousing Selene from her sleep momentarily.

"No, don't eat my cookie, Mr. Unicorn," Selene mumbled, turning over and falling back asleep.

Derek, Stiles, and Luna all looked at each other and broke out in giggles.

"Why don't we let Sel sleep while we build the fort? As much as she loves forts, you know she hates building them," Stiles reasoned, somehow gracefully getting out of bed with Luna sitting on his hip.

"Okay, Papa!" Luna exclaimed, wiggling until Stiles put her down and she raced out of the room.

"I guess we're going to go build a fort," Derek said, directing his words to Sam.

The baby gurgled some nonsense back.

"Alright, buddy! Let's go have fun."

Derek carefully handed Sam to Stiles, who cradled him close, and bent down to make sure Selene was tucked in and comfortable. He kissed her gently on the forehead and made sure all the lights were turned off as the three of them left the room. Selene loved the dark and hated sleeping if there was even one light on.

Stiles sat down on the couch with the baby while Derek and Luna got to work setting up the fort. It was adorable to watch his daughter so focused. If she didn't end up as a lawyer, then she'd make one hell of an architect.

Within 20 minutes, Luna had constructed the perfect fort; she was the brains of the operation and Derek was the muscle. He simply put things where she told him to.

Stiles got a sudden image of what Lydia must have been like when she was younger.

"It's done!" Luna cheered, looking immensely proud.

"Great job, pup!" Derek congratulated, looking at the nest his daughter at made with pride.

"Ugh, this looks so comfortable," Stiles mumbled, eyeing the mounds of blankets and pillows.

Derek rolled his eyes at his husband but wordlessly took the baby from him so he could jump into the pile.

"Papa! You weren't supposed to go in yet!" Luna pouted. It didn't last long, however, because a few seconds later she was following in her Papa's footsteps and jumping onto the pile of blankets.

"Here, you hold Sammy, I'm going to go get Selene," Derek said, carefully giving the baby back to Stiles.

It was lucky that Sammy didn't mind being traded from one parent to the other so often.

While Derek was upstairs, Luna gathered a pile of movies and settled back into her spot beside Stiles. She looked through the movie options while she waited for Derek to return with her twin.

A few minutes later, Derek re-entered the room, this time carrying Selene on his hip, her face pressed into his neck. When he arrived at the entrance of the fort, he gently put his younger daughter down beside her sister, who immediately wrapped around her.

"What movie do you wanna watch, Sel?" Luna asked, showing Selene all the of the movies she had collected.

"Hmmm….that one!" Selene said, pointing at The Little Mermaid.

"Good choice!" Luna cheered, handing Derek the movie with a huge smile on her face.

Derek put in the movie and settled back down beside his daughters. He smiled fondly as he watched their happy and excited faces light up as Ariel swam onto the screen.

Sensing Stiles' eyes on him, he looked up to see his husband gazing at him with love and adoration.

Derek smiled at him, just as much love and adoration in his eyes for Stiles.

He was so glad they had decided to have a little family snow day. Day's like this with his family were what made everything worth it.

Whenever things got rough, he knew he would remember this. Remember this feeling of being surrounded by the four people he loved most in the world and would do anything for.

He knew that if his family was still alive they'd be so proud of him for the amazing little family he and Stiles had created. Derek just knew that they would adore Stiles, as well.

He had to take a deep breath to steady himself. Thinking about his old family and what could have been wouldn't do him any good. He had to think of his family now.

"I love you guys," Derek said suddenly, making the girls look up at him curiously.

"We love you too, Daddy!" The girls replied in unison. They were confused but no less sincere in their words.

Sammy garbled some baby-babble in response and smacked Stiles' cheek excitedly.

"Roughly translated, that means 'I love you too' in baby-speak," Stiles chuckled, kissing Sammy's forehead and holding him close.

Derek chuckled and looked down at the girls, who were once again enraptured by the movie.

"I love you, Sourwolf," Stiles whispered, making Derek look back at him.

"I love you too, Stiles. So much," Derek replied, leaning over to nuzzle his husband's cheek.

Stiles gave him a bright smile before turning his attention to the movie.

Derek laughed quietly and turned his own attention back to the movie.

Yeah, family snow days were the best.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who read this! I really hope you guys liked it! If you have any ideas of what I could do next for this series, I would absolutely love to hear them.**

 **All reviews, favourites, and follows are greatly loved and appreciated!**


End file.
